


Home Sweet Home At Last

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles and Daphne celebrate moving in together and their newfound privacy. (Episode: "Mother Load: Part 2")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Home Sweet Home At Last

(Niles' POV)

Finally he'd done the right thing. Mrs. Moon (or Gertrude, rather), while certainly not out of their lives, was out of their home. He still couldn't get over the way that Daphne had finally (finally!) stood up to her mother. And even though Daphne was visibly shaken by her sudden boldness, Niles had never been more proud.

However, his heart broke for her when he'd initially ordered Gertrude out of the house. Daphne cried in his arms, begging her to hold him. And he did so with pleasure. But once he got Gertrude a cab to the Four Seasons and offered to help her with an apartment, he knew that it was the best thing for all involved. And as the stars filled the night sky outside of their bedroom window, he and Daphne shared a deep and passionate love unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. And it was blissful.

"Niles?"

Brought out of his thoughts, he smiled and kissed Daphne's bare shoulder. Her skin was as soft as silk and oh how he loved touching it.

"Yes, my love?"

She kissed him then. It was a kiss that he would never forget, and for a fleeting moment he forget about the circumstances that brought them here into his bedroom. The bedroom that was now theirs.

"You know I love you Daphne, but-."

Her mischievous grin made his heart beat faster. "I just wanted to say thank you, Niles."

"For what, my love?"

"For putting up with me mum and for allowing her to stay with us for so long. I'm sorry I was so bloody stupid before."

"You're not stupid, Daphne. You're an intelligent and wonderful woman."

A tear slid down her cheek and he brushed it away almost immediately.

"Niles..."

"I love you so much, Daphne. Thank you."

"Niles, why are you thanking me?"

"For agreeing to move in with me, Daphne. I love you so much and I promise to make you happier than you've ever dreamed."

She kissed him passionately and moved closer to him; so close that he could feel her heart beat against his chest. "You don't have to promise me anything, Niles. You 've already made me happier than I ever dreamed."

THE END


End file.
